


Be alright

by playfulparkson (ghostbvrinnit)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/playfulparkson
Summary: 6 years after the decimation, Peter comes home from a business trip to find his girlfriend had cheated on him.Heartbroken, Peter leaves her and throws himself into his work. And just so happens to meet a familiar face along the way.-tags will be updated as book goes on.Loosely based on the song ‘Be alright’ by Dean Lewis
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. to be heartbroken

Slamming the door to the SUV, Peter waved Happy off, turning to walk into his apartment block. The chill of late night September air brushed over Peter’s skin, making him shiver ever so slightly. Entering the building, he began the ascend to the apartment, exhausted and jet lagged.

After the snap, the blip, the infinity war - whatever people wanted to call it - Peter had grown closer to the Stark family. So much so, that now Morgan was showing no interest in taking over her father’s company, Tony had made Peter his heir.

Between going to MIT and being groomed to take over Stark Industries, Spider-Man had become a second thought for him, unable to go out on patrol as much as he wanted to.

“Gwen? I’m home” He called out as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Peter frowned at the odd silence that encased it. He could have sworn Gwen said that she was going to wait up for him. Then again, the flight from Dubai had been delayed and now it was also midnight, so he assumed she had gone to bed.

As he went further, he noticed the light on in the kitchen. His frown deepened, as silently he pressed his index finger against the small of his wrist, his web-shooters forming around his wrist. Cautiously, he walked to the kitchen. 

His shoulders sagged with relief, a smile growing on his face as he saw Gwen sat at the island counters, her head in her hands and her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

“Hey. Didn’t you hear me come in?” Getting no response from the woman, Peter moved so he was stood opposite her and tapped her on the head playfully. Gwen raised her head, and Peter’s smile dropped. Her eyes were glassy with tears, face red and nose running ever so slightly.

“Hey. Hey what’s wrong?” He rushed, reaching out to take her hands in his. She pulled away from him, wrapping them around herself. Peter felt his heart drop.

“Gwen? Is this because I’m late home? I swear I meant to be in earlier but the flight got delayed and...hey what are these?” He reached next to her, taking the pack of cigarettes. His confusion deepened because he knew neither him nor Gwen smoked. 

“Peter...” Gwen trailed off, her voice getting caught in her throat “I’ve made a really dumb mistake” 

“Have you started smoking?” Peter asked, frowning and holding up the cigarettes. Gwen shook her head, trembling hands coming up to her face as she wiped her tears.

“No. They’re not mine. They’re...They’re Harry’s” 

That stumped Peter. Gwen and Harry hated each other. He never really understood why, but whenever Harry was in town, he and Peter would always go out as to avoid an argument.

“When was Harry here?”

“Last week. He came here looking for you but you were on you business trip. Oh god Peter I swear it meant nothing. It shouldn’t have even happened but-“ 

Peter felt the nausea rise and the colour drain from his face. He prayed that what he was thinking wasn’t true, but Gwen seemed so...guilty. 

“Gwen what are you talking about? Give it to me straight” 

“I slept with Harry. Ok? I slept with him and I regret it and god Peter. I love you ok? I really do I just...”

Peter pushed himself of the counter. He couldn’t look at her. God. He turned his back on her, leaning against the sink for support as he breathed deeply, attempting to calm the swimming emotions inside of him. 

“So what? I’m not good enough?” Peter bit, his tone even and cool. He whipped his head around to see a look of distress cross Gwen’s face.

“No. God Peter you know that’s not true-“

“But it’s true enough for you to sleep with one of my best mates, who you hate?”

Gwen moved from her seat, standing next to him. She reaches for his hands, just as he tried to do. But this time, Peter pulled himself away. He looked at Gwen. The woman who had been his girlfriend for almost three years. The one he was going to propose to at the end of this year. 

“I can’t do this. Not tonight,” Peter mummered, running his hand over his face. “I’m going to Tony’s.” 

“Peter please. Talk to me.” Gwen begged softly.

“And say what, Gwen? You slept with my best mate! You cheated on me! Tell me what I’m supposed to say.” Peter shouted, slamming his fist hard on the countertop, causing it to break under his strength. Gwen flinched at this, and Peter took a step back.

“I’m getting my suit, and I’m leaving. I can’t do this now. Not now” 

Peter retreated to his room, ignoring his (ex??) girlfriends protests. He put on the suit and slipped out their bedroom window into the cold night. 

“Karen? Set a course to Tony Stark’s apartment.”


	2. heart made of glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title based on - ‘lovely’ by billie eilish.
> 
> sorry this is bad and short lol

"Boss, Peter has entered the building. He's in the living room" FRIDAYs cool and even tone rung through the lab, cutting Tony's music off. The engineer frowned, sitting up straight to grab a cloth to wipe his hands on.

"He's here? I thought Happy dropped him home?" Tony muttered to himself as he exited the lab, hearing the machines shut of behind him. He headed downstairs towards the main body of his city apartment.

He and Pepper had decided to move into the city after Morgan started the first grade. The cabin was too far out from any of the nearby elementary schools and it was a struggle getting Morgan into school on time. Besides, it was closer for Pepper for work and Peter didn't live too far either.

"Kid?" Tony called out. Even though Peter was now a fully fledged adult with a phD under his belt, he was still Tony's kid. The nickname had just stuck. 

Tony's heart stopped as he spotted Peter. His eyes were wild with distress, red rimmed and rosy cheeks. Deep purple bruises under his eyes, signifying exhaustion. 

Peter's head snapped up, evidently hearing Tony enter the room. Tony blinked and suddenly his Kid was surging across the room, crashing his head against Tony's chest. The older man grunted at the impact, but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around his son's shaking form. Tony swayed him, gently pulling him towards the couch, allowing the young man to curl onto Tony like a small child.

It was these moments that Peter looked so much like the wide-eyed teen that Tony had met all those years ago. It reminded him of the nights they spent on this couch, after a bad patrol, curled up and watching movies. It reminded him of how far they had come - from an awkward mentor/mentee to comfortable father and son.

Tony held Peter as he cried, soothing him by running one of his hands through Peter's untamed curls, the other drawing shapes of the small of his back. Just as he had done many times before. 

Eventually, the loud sobbing died down, being replaced with the occasional sniffle and hiccup. They remained in silence for a while, the gentle hum of machinery like white noise as Tony waited for Peter to speak.

"Why aren't I good enough" Peter croaked, his voice hoarse from its overuse. Tony sucked in a sharp breath, his grip tightening slightly in Peter's hair as he sent a concerned look down to his son.

"What do you mean by that Buddy?" He asked calmly. Peter seemed to curl into himself more.

"I...I dunno. I guess I'm not good enough. I try so hard but everyone always leaves," Peter muttered dejectedly. He looked up, meeting Tony's eyes "Gwen. She uh...well. She's been cheating on me. With my mate who I thought she hated. So, I guess I'm not good enough"

"Oh shit. Oh buddy" Tony's heart broke, a rage bubbling up in him towards the woman that shattered his sons heart. He forced it down, swallowing harshly.

"Can I stay here? I don't...I don't want to talk about it and I can't face her. Not yet" Peter buried his face into Tony's chest. Tony wanted to protest. Wanted to push Peter to talk to him, but at the same time he didn't want to push his son away.

"Of course you can. You know you can. And hey, The Little Miss will be pleased to see you." Tony barely had time to suppress the shout of glee he wanted to let out as a small and fond smile broke out across Peter's face at the mention of his little sister.

"Yeah, I've missed her too. Dramatics and all" 

"Ah yes. The drama of being an eleven year old. How did you survive the week without it?" Tony teased, smirking as Peter rolled his eyes fondly, snickering. He wiped his eye's with the sleeve of his suit.

"I really need to wash this thing. I don't think I've washed it since I last brought it over to upgrade it"

Tony wrinkled his nose, pulling away from his son.

"Peter that was over 2 months ago" He stated, a playful disgust in his tone. Peter lightly swatted his father's arm. 

"I haven't been out in it that much." 

"Still. Stinky and gross." Tony stuck his tongue out. 

"Real mature," Peter muttered, standing up from the couch. Tony mirrored his movements. "I'm gonna go change and get a few hours sleep before Little Miss wakes me at the crack of dawn." 

Peter closed the distance, hugging his father tightly. Tony smiled, closing his eyes and hugged Peter back.

"Thanks Tony" He muttered softly. Tony hummed, squeezing his son close.

"Anytime Kid. You know this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey.
> 
> ok so solid plan in place.
> 
> i will try and update as much as i can, although i am currently in year 12 and doing my first year of alevels and stupidly i decided to do three essay subjects. so my main focus will be those but again, ill try and update as much as i can <3
> 
> leave comments, kudos ect. they make my day.
> 
> -Lauren xx


	3. it doesn't matter, put the phone away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whoops short again but i really don't care enough. 
> 
> Have some fluff with morgan, tony and peter before the angst starts again

Peter grunted, shifting in his bed as a heavy lump landed on him, waking him from his slumber. His mind was still fried. The jetlag made it impossible for him to even attempt to think straight. He opened his eyes, blinking owlishly at the onslaught of colours attacked his irises. He was met by two big eyes, alive with mischief, staring back at him. She giggled, jumping on Peter once again.

"Why - He has awakened" She gasped, throwing a hand over her chest in disbelief. Peter blinked, rubbing his eyes so the blurriness would fade. He closed and opened his eyes again, his world slightly less blurry as he looked over to see – 

"Morgan?" He questioned. His sister sighed, flopping down on the bed, Peter grunting once again and the sudden weight on his stomach. She stayed still for a moment, before wiggling her way under the covers so she could lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her slightly closer and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

"Well duh," Her voice was slightly muffled "You haven't been away for that long. You can't have forgotten what I look like." She removed her head from his chest so she could look up at him, a pout on her lips. 

"How could I ever forget about you Madame President?" Peter teased, ruffling her hair. Morgan whined, batting his hand away while attempting to glare at him. 

"Bully" She huffed, removing her arm from around him and sitting up so she could cross them over her chest. He smiled softly at her, and he remembered why he had missed her so much. Her childish antics and her innocence reminded him of himself when he was her age. Before everything went really wrong. 

"Please enlighten me on why you're pestering me at," Peter paused, glancing over at his alarm clock "8 in the morning?". The glare was immediately wiped away as Morgan’s eyes lit up in excitement. 

“Dad’s making pancakes and told me to come and get your spider-butt out of bed” Morgan stuck her tongue out at him, climbing over him to get out of the bed. Her knee went into his side, and Peter bit his lip to supress a groan of pain. “Hurry up or I’m eating all the pancakes”. And with that, she skipped out his room, slamming the door behind her. Shaking his head fondly, Peter rolled out of the bed and got changed into something more presentable, slipping his phone into his back pocket, leaving to join Tony and his sister in the kitchen. 

The young girl was sat, swinging her legs under the breakfast bar stool as she spoke rapidly to her father. Tony was nodding along, although Peter doubted that he actually knew what Morgan was talking about. 

“Ah. Sleeping Beauty has risen” Tony said, as he spotted Peter. Peter grumbled, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Morgan. Within seconds, there was a plate of pancakes infront of him. 

“You say that like it’s midday or something,” Peter muttered, glaring up at Tony. “Is Pep about?” He questioned, noticing the absence of the red head.   
“Am I not enough for you anymore? Wounded. Truly wounded, Mr. Parker,” Tony teased, a playful smile on his face. “And no, she’s not. Had to go to the office early for meeting or something. I don’t know.” 

“Cool. I need to go to the office today. Paperwork from Dubai needs to e done” Peter muttered. He hated paperwork. He knew that Tony knew that, but he needed the distraction. Tony crossed his arms into an X shape, making a buzzer noise to go along with it. 

“Incorrect. It can wait. I’ve had to go a week without seeing my favourite fake-son and I think your sister might die if she can’t spend time with you” Tony’s tone was playful, but his eye’s were serious and somehow, Peter knew he wasn’t going anywhere near the office today. 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen you in forever” Morgan whined, drawing out the ‘r’ sound. Peter glanced over to Tony, desperately pleading him to let him go. Tony simply shrugged. 

“Sorry Kid. Madame President has spoken. I’m thinking me and my kids are going to have a good ol’ fashioned movie day” 

“Please Petey” Morgan batted her eyes up at him and Peter cursed every goddamn god there was. Morgan was playing dirty and she damn well knew it. Puppy dog eyes and the nickname she hadn’t used for him since she was 8? Low blow. 

“Fine. Just so you know, you are both the bane of my existence” He quirked an eyebrow up. Morgan giggled, leaning over in her seat to give Peter a hug, before rushing off to pick a movie. 

Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His smile dropped, seeing all the texts and missed calls he had from Gwen and Harry. Of Gwen apologising and Harry wanting to talk to him. Anger bubbled in his chest at this. Now he wanted to talk? After Peter had found out the truth? Ignoring all their messages, Peter quickly shot Ned a text, assuring his best friend that he was safe and at Tony’s. Noticing Peter’s mood shift. Tony placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly. 

“I know you love her Peter, but you need to put the phone away. She doesn’t deserve to explain herself” He told the young man firmly. Peter sighed heavily, turning the device off and handed it to Tony. 

“Come on. Let’s go find Morgan before we’re subjected to 3 hours worth of Disney”

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month y’all
> 
> yes its the 29th of June. do i care? literally no. 
> 
> anyway, i told myself that i wasn’t going to ever write a fic that was longer than 2 chapters, but here i am. 
> 
> anD I actually have a plan. like instead of winging it, i HaVE a plan!!! 
> 
> so uh, yeah. this is gonna be somEwhere between 5-7 chapters. depending how lazy i am.
> 
> lol
> 
> bye 
> 
> -lauren xx


End file.
